Power distribution systems for distributing Alternating Current (AC) loads often require ground fault interrupt (GFI) protection. In particular loads with potential contact with people and/or loads in close proximity to combustibles (such as jet engine fuel) are frequently GFI protected. In order to provide GFI protection, some form of current sensing, such as a current transformer (CT) sensor, and GFI detection circuitry, is implemented in the protected power distribution system. The additional components required for GFI protection can either be built into every power distribution module within the power distribution system, thereby adding unnecessary weight and cost, or specialized GFI capable modules can be used on circuits requiring GFI protection, thereby reducing uniformity and increasing the complexity of the power distribution system.